Unexpected News
by HR always live on
Summary: Set the end of season 5, around Howard and Bernadette's wedding. Penny and Leonard centric and Penny discovers that she's pregnant. My first tbbt fic, so I hope you enjoy! Ch 5 posted
1. Chapter 1

**A small chapter to start off and see if this is worth pursuing. Set the end of season 5**

* * *

Penny sat on the edge of her bathtub and burst into tears before she could stop it. No, not today. Bernadette and Howard were getting married today, and she thought it would be a good idea to take a pregnancy test this morning? What the hell was wrong with her? She picked up the small innocuous white stick again and looked at the tiny little blue plus sign. Shit. She was pregnant and she could not be more terrified. Which meant the tears just kept falling.

All of a sudden there was a knock on her bathroom door and Penny tried to wipe her face dry of tears. "Penny? Not to interrupt but it is my wedding day," Bernadette said from the other side of the door. "Howie has to fly to Russia soon. We only have a little bit of time. Not to be a bitch or anything."

"Coming," Penny said. She looked in the mirror and saw her mascara had run in black lines down her face. Putting the pregnancy test on the sink she started to get her make up under control.

"Penny? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll be out in a second," Penny said. She didn't get much further because Bernadette suddenly came in the doorway, in her wedding dress, worrying her bottom lip. Penny thought the door was locked so she hurried to make herself presentable. Bernadette almost instantly saw Penny's tear streaked face and sighed.

"Oh Penny, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, fixing a fake smile to her face. "It's your wedding day, nothing will spoil it."

"Well, I have a couple of minutes," Bernadette said. "But if you don't want to come to the wedding, its fine."

"Oh no, I'm going to be there. Just let me fix my make up, it'll only take a few seconds. Pass me the eye liner behind you?" Bernadette did and then she saw the pregnancy test resting on the sink.

"Oh Penny…"

"What?" Penny followed her line of sight and saw the test. She hurriedly threw it in the bin but nothing could make her un-see it. "It's nothing, forget it."

"You're pregnant!"

Penny sighed. "I know. I'm still going to be pregnant after your wedding. Come on, lets go up to the roof. You can't be late to your own wedding." She forced another smile.

"I'm marrying Howard Wolowitz, he'll wait five minutes." Penny let out a weak chuckle. "Is it Leonard's?"

"What kind of a slut do you think I am?!"

"I was only asking a question," Bernadette said. She gripped Penny's hand tightly. "Does he know?"

"No," she said with a sniff. "I haven't told anybody."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she said. "But for now I'm going up to the roof to officiate at your wedding while Amy wears her maid of honour dress. The highlight of her year I'm sure."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Not now," she said. "Please don't tell anyone. _Especially_ Leonard."

"I won't breathe a word," Bernadette said honestly.

"Come on then," Penny said, taking a deep breath. "Lets go upstairs and make you Mrs Howard Wolowitz." Bernadette smiled happily and Penny allowed herself to forget her problems for just a few moments. They both left her apartment and went upstairs to carry on with the wedding.

All through the ceremony all Penny could think about was the baby. And how on earth she was going to tell Leonard that she was carrying his child.

* * *

**Potential?**


	2. Chapter 2

Bernadette had just seen Howard off at the airport and she needed to see a friendly face. So she went to Penny's to have a good gossip, and discuss what on earth she was planning to do about the baby. It didn't occur to her that Amy would be there until she knocked on the door and heard her voice. Sighing, because she didn't think Penny would want to talk in front of Amy, especially not this soon but she went in anyway and sat on the sofa heavily.

"How is Mrs Wolowitz?" Penny asked.

"Feeling very blue," she said sadly. "I miss Howie."

"Really?" Amy asked. "Huh. How about that?" Penny smiled slightly before turning around and opening a bottle of wine. Bernadette looked at her as she poured three glasses of wine and then Penny seemed to realise that she couldn't drink. The three glasses of wine sat there almost as if they had a human presence in the room.

"Thanks," Amy said, taking her glass. Then she looked at the other two who hadn't touched them. "Is the wine poisoned?"

"No," Bernadette said, picking up her glass.

"No," Penny repeated. "I… have developed an allergic reaction to alcohol." She put the glass aside and poured herself some orange juice instead.

"You developed an allergy to alcohol?" Amy questioned.

"Yes."

"What were your symptoms?"

"Er… allergy stuff," Penny said with a shrug. "It doesn't matter."

"No, tell me, it might be something else, a development of hay fever, a problem digesting the acidity in fruit, the sulphites in red wine might be arguing with your body at this point in your menstrual cycle…"

"No, I think she is allergic to alcohol," Bernadette said, trying to back Penny up.

"Oh I see," Amy said after a moments silence. "What are you hiding?" The two blondes were silent as they stared at each other. "I don't like being left out. Its like junior high all over again."

"Amy…"

"No, it doesn't matter," she said swiftly getting up from her seat. "I thought we were best friends." Then she promptly burst into tears.

"Oh Amy," Bernadette said. "It's not like that at all!" She held her as she kept crying, looking imploringly at Penny.

"Look, I will tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone," Penny said, pulling up her chair as Amy stopped crying.

"I promise."

"I mean it," Penny said. "You can't tell Sheldon or Leonard, or post it on any internet thing, or even speak loudly because I know our voices carry."

"I won't say anything," Amy said sincerely.

"All right," Penny said. "I'm pregnant." Amy stayed perfectly still in reaction to that news that Penny wondered if she'd heard. A moment later she spoke.

"Is it Sheldon's?"

"What! No!" Penny screamed before she could stop herself.

"Oh. Good," Amy said. "In that case I'm thrilled!" She hugged Penny quickly. "Now why can't we tell anyone?"

"Because my relationship with Leonard is very fragile at the moment. We're just starting to try again. I'm not sure we can handle a baby on top of everything else." She sighed. "I want to tell him on my own time."

"Are you going to keep it?" Bernadette asked.

Penny was silent for a moment as she bit her lip in thought. "I think I have to," she said. "I don't know if I could have an abortion, it just doesn't feel right. Especially as it is Leonard's."

"I'm going to be a Godmother!" Amy said eagerly. Penny closed her eyes in exasperation, but said nothing. She had the best part of nine months to fight this battle.

* * *

Knock knock knock. "Penny." Knock knock knock. "Penny." Knock knock knock. "Penny." Sheldon waited outside her door but there was no noise at all. So he did it again. This was odd. It was seven in the morning and he knew she was home. "Penny?" he shouted through the door.

"WHAT!" she hissed as she threw the door open so hard it bounced back on it's hinges.

"Oh Penny, you're home."

"Do you have any idea what time it is? Of course I'm home!"

"What does the time of morning have to do with it?" Sheldon asked. "I knocked you answered."

"Sheldon! I need sleep. I so badly need sleep," she added in a moan, moving aside against her better judgement to let him in. Past experience had told her that ignoring him got her nowhere.

"You seem stressed," Sheldon observed.

"It's seven in the morning Sheldon!" she screamed. "What do you want?"

"Penny, we seem to be having a mechanical failure with our mode of transportation into work this morning."

"Your car won't start?" Penny asked, guessing that that was what he meant.

"That is correct," Sheldon said. "And from past experience you seem to like to have a little bit of prior warning before driving me to work."

"When did you realise the car was broken?" Penny said.

"Last night when Leonard tried to drive Raj home," Sheldon said.

"And you didn't think to ask me last night?" Penny asked, her wits slowed by sleep. "You thought you'd wait until the morning when I'm in a better mood?" she added sarcastically.

"Well yes," he said, completely lost in the sarcasm. "Studies show that due to differences in her oestrogen levels, a woman is more receptive to suggestions between the hours of six and eight in the morning. I've been studying your sleeping patterns over the last five years that you've lived here and deduced that your REM sleep comes to the end of one of its cycles at approximately seven a.m. Which is why I'm here right now."

"Sheldon, I am not driving you into work. It's early, I'm tired, I feel sick and food tastes off. I have to be at work at ten. I'm going to bed to get some more sleep."

"Penny, it's a pleasure and an honour to drive me to work, I don't understand why you seem to be labouring under the false impression that you're doing me a favour."

"I know you don't," Penny said, pushing him towards the door. "Goodnight Sheldon."

"Wait!" She did, looking at him and wanting him to hurry up. "I need someone to drive me into work." A long pause. "Please."

"Fine," she said after a few seconds. "But I am going to sleep for the next hour. You don't have to leave yet do you?"

"No," he said. "Thank you."

"Why isn't Leonard asking me?" Penny asked confused if their car really was broken why he hadn't come over.

"Because he's planning to take the diseased and germ ridden bus because he didn't want to disturb you," Sheldon said. "I refuse to sit on that bus until there's a gun to my head. And while we're on the subject, you said you felt sick. What are your symptoms? I just need to know it's not contagious so I need to know what you have."

"Sheldon, please…" Penny said, wanting to bang her head against the door.

"So you've gone off your food, you're feeling sick and you want to sleep. How's your menstrual cycle?" Penny slammed the door in his face and was about to go back to bed when her stomach started rolling. Instead she went to the bathroom, her morning sickness hitting her with a vengeance.

* * *

Less than half an hour later there were the usual three knocks on her door, accompanied by a shouted "PENNY!"

"What is it this time?!" she moaned, pulling the door open as Sheldon bounced in.

"Penny, are you gestating an embryonic cluster of rapidly dividing cells?"

"What?" she asked blankly.

"Oh I hate this word, but are you pregnant?"

"Sheldon…" She tailed off and he didn't interrupt, looking at her as if seeing her in a whole new light. She knew it was pointless to deny it. "Sheldon you cannot tell Leonard. I am begging you, please do not tell him."

"Penny, you're asking me to keep the fact that my room mate and best friend has procreated with the girl next door?"

"Yes," she said. "I will tell him, I promise, but in my own time. It is so important to me. Please Sheldon. I'm begging you. I'll do anything you want."

He stood and looked at her through narrowed eyes. "I cannot keep this from my best friend. And I am terrible at keeping secrets."

"You're intelligent enough to remember not to say anything."

"True."

"I tell you what, when I've driven you to work I will take my car into the shop and have a mechanic fix it, so the check engine light will be sorted out," Penny bargained.

"Will you promise never to drive in flip flops?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes," she said quickly.

"All right. I'll do my best."

"Thank you Sheldon," Penny said sincerely. "Thank you."

* * *

**I hope Sheldon is semi in character here, he's hard to write! Thanks for the reviews so far, and I hope you can leave another one for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick update. Thank you to the reviewers...**

* * *

Penny opened the door and collapsed on the sofa. Leonard had gone to pick up the food and she was starving. Everyone was all there, including Bernadette who had spoken to Howard. She was missing him terribly.

"I need food," Penny said.

"Well that's common," Sheldon said. "After all you are growing another human being and you need extra nourishment."

"Sheldon!" Penny said loudly.

"What? Leonard's not here."

"That doesn't mean you can announce it to the room!" Penny said, verging on hysterical.

"Penny, everyone already knew," Bernadette said logically.

"Raj didn't!" The man in question shrugged and looked at the floor. "Oh for Gods sake, this is getting ridiculous. Can no one mention my pregnancy until I say otherwise!"

"You're pregnant?" Everyone turned to the door and saw Leonard carrying Chinese food, his face showing blank astonishment. The silence in the room was so acute it was as if no one was breathing. Penny closed her eyes, wishing to take the last five minutes back. "Penny?" Leonard questioned in a hushed tone.

"Come on," she said suddenly, getting up and grabbing Leonard's hand and leading him to her apartment. HE followed and dropped the Chinese food on the floor once she'd closed the door.

"Are you pregnant?" Leonard asked clearly.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "How is it that everyone knows before I do?"

"I didn't know how to tell you," she admitted. "I… I didn't know how you'd react. I'm scared Leonard."

"So you thought you'd tell everyone before you told me?" Leonard said. "I mean, maybe one person I could understand. Not the entire room filled with all our friends! How did even Sheldon know before me? Does Howard know? A man who's nearer the moon than earth right now!?"

"I'm sorry," she said in a very small voice. "We have never even talked about kids and our relationship is so new. I don't want things to go wrong like they did last time and this really complicates things."

Leonard closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried hard to calm down. When he opened them he saw that Penny was almost crying and he felt bad for shouting. "I don't mean to shout," he said echoing his thoughts. "But this is a hell of a shock."

"I know," she said. "I wasn't expecting it either. I hate you being mad at me. Even though I at least partly deserve it. I should have told you first."

"Are you keeping it?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Do you want me to?" she asked. It was important to her that he wanted this baby, not just going along with what she was going to do.

"Of course I want you to keep it," Leonard said. "Do you… want an abortion?" he asked, horror over his face.

"No," she assured him quickly. "No, I'm going to keep it Leonard."

He felt relief coursing through him for a moment before he caught sight of her anxious face. "Oh Penny," he said quietly. He held her in his arms as she let go of her emotions and started crying into his shirt. "It'll all be okay," he said.

"Will it?" she asked.

"Course it will," he assured her. "Don't worry." He kept holding her as she cried. "You should have told me," he repeated.

"I know," she said. "I wanted to but I feel all over the place Leonard."

"We'll get through this," he said confidently. "Don't worry." Leonard didn't need to have x-ray vision to know that there were four people listening outside the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard had slept very poorly with the result that his head was aching massively the next day at work. He could barely think straight, which was kind of important for his job. He cried off at lunch and went home to try and get some sleep. For some reason it was easier when Sheldon was out of the apartment. He was inevitably disturbed when Sheldon came home.

"Why didn't you tell me that Penny's pregnant?" Leonard asked, coming out of his bedroom.

"Because she asked me not to," Sheldon said simply. Leonard sighed and then bit his tongue because arguing with Sheldon was less than pointless.

"I'm going for a walk," Leonard said.

"We don't go for walks."

"Well I wasn't inviting you," Leonard said, putting some shoes on before leaving the apartment. On the second floor he crossed paths with Penny who was clearly getting in from work.

"Hey."

"Hi," he said. "How are you?"

"Not great," she said. "I feel sick all the time. And work was bad, but it doesn't matter. I've booked an appointment to have my first scan," she said, biting her lip.

"When?" he asked urgently.

"The fifteenth. At ten in the morning. I thought you'd want to come?"

"Of course I do," he said. "I will be there."

"Great," she said a true smile on her face. "Where are you going? To pick up some food?"

"No I was just going for a walk. I needed a clearer head."

"Oh. Okay," she said quietly. "Do you want to come up? We could talk. And order pepperoni pizza. I need pizza."

"Okay," he agreed. Travelling back up the stairs they were both quiet. After a moment Leonard reached for her and held her hand tightly. She squeezed back.

* * *

They both stayed the night at Penny's, lying together but not really talking. She felt very grateful that she had him by her side, even though the way he'd found out about her pregnancy had been less than ideal and somewhat cowardly on her part. Penny woke up in the middle of the night, an artificial light catching her eyes.

"What time is it?" she moaned, sitting up.

"Er, half two," Leonard said looking at the time on his laptop. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. He went to close the laptop but Penny caught his wrist and stopped him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. Leonard sighed and let her read the screen. The title of the web page was "The different stages of pregnancy."

Penny looked back at him and he started blathering. "I haven't done any biology since high school and I was refreshing my memory. I mean, I want to know what to expect. I want to be as involved in this as I possibly can be. And I know you're the mother so you'll be the one carrying the baby, but I still want to know what's happening."

"That's really sweet of you," she said, her eyes bright.

"How pregnant are you?" he asked curiously. "How far along? Do you know how many weeks?"

"I think I'm about six," she said. "The doctor'll confirm it though." Leonard nodded and closed the computer, putting it on the floor.

"I lo… Goodnight," he said instead. He knew what had happened the last time he'd said that and he didn't want to risk her backing away again.

"Leonard?"

"Mm?"

"I love you," she said. He looked at her for a long moment and then kissed her softly.

"I love you too. Both of you." He put his hand on her still flat stomach before kissing her again.

* * *

Her doctors appointment came around very quickly. Soon Penny found herself sitting on an examination table, Leonard holding her hand as a doctor came into the room. "Hi, I'm Dr Stevens and I'll be your obstetrician. How have you been feeling recently."

"I've been throwing up quite a lot," Penny said. "Otherwise I feel okay."

"Good," she said, making a mark on her chart. Then the doctor sat down by the ultrasound machine and got it working. "Right, can you just lift your shirt for me please?" Penny did as she was asked and hissed as the cold gel was put on her stomach. The doctor got the wand and pushed on her stomach, watching the screen and focusing.

"Is anything wrong?" Leonard asked after less than five seconds.

"Oh come on, give her a chance," Penny said.

"I'm just concerned."

"Shut up."

"Penny…" he was interrupted by a loud and quick heartbeat filling the room.

"That's your baby's heartbeat," the doctor said. "Nice and strong, that's a really good sign." The doctor pointed to the screen. "There's your babies head. The foetus looks the right size for about eight weeks old. It all looks healthy which is good."

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Penny asked, biting her lip.

"No, it's too small at the moment," the doctor said with a smile. "I'd like to see you again in five or six weeks so we can check on progress. I'll probably be able to tell you then, when the foetus is more developed."

"Can I have a picture?" Penny asked, her face split with a wide smile.

"Of course," the doctor said, pushing some buttons on the machine and making the printer whir.

Penny suddenly realised that Leonard hadn't spoken since their child's heartbeat filled the room. "Leonard?" she asked turning to him. Then she saw that his eyes were filled with tears. "You're crying?"

"That's our baby," he said. "I can't help it. Ignore me, I'll stop in a minute." She squeezed his hand and then he kissed her softly. When they parted Penny gently rubbed his tears away before the doctor handed them the photo of their child. She gave it to Leonard and he held it tightly, never wanting to let it go.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews so far. Would be great if you left another one. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, its been a long time between updates. I'll try not tto leave it so long next time. Enjoy.**

* * *

Penny felt a tiny flutter against her skin. She was awake, lying in bed alone, Leonard asleep across the hall. She waited again, a hand on her stomach, now rounded in a noticeable bump. The baby hadn't kicked yet, but she was sure that she'd just felt movement. There! Penny smiled as the baby gave another tiny kick. Her bump was a real person. It wasn't just a problem any longer. It was real. She needed to go shopping and get a crib, and some cute onesies. She hadn't bought anything at all. Not thought in the long term. Now she would have to.

* * *

The next morning she went over the hall to tell Leonard. "Hi," he said, kissing her briefly, his hand hovering over her stomach.

"The baby kicked last night," Penny said, smiling.

"And you didn't wake me!" he said indignantly.

"It was two in the morning," she said. "What was I supposed to do, come around here, wake you up, risk Sheldon's fury and say that the baby kicked five minutes ago?"

"Yes!" Leonard said loudly.

"Stop being irrational," she said, shaking her head. "It was only a little flutter anyway. Do you have chocolate?" she asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Yes," he said. "Why?"

"I need chocolate," she said.

"For breakfast?"

Penny glared at him. "Do you want to argue with a pregnant and hormonal woman?"

"God no," he said quickly. He got her the chocolate and then turned back to her. "I've been thinking Penny."

"About what?"

"We should move in together."

"No," she said swiftly.

"We're going to have a baby, we should live together."

"Leonard, we already live ten feet away from each other," she said. "I live in a one bedroom apartment, and in five months I'm going to have a baby there too. I don't want you there as well." He looked very much hurt by this so she elaborated. "I don't want you to move in because I'm pregnant. I want you to move in when its right for us. Okay?"

"Okay," he said grudgingly. Leonard didn't say any of the things he wanted to. That he loved her. That he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Because she'd only run off again, and he couldn't bear that. So he didn't say anything, and watched as she finished her chocolate in double quick time. "When's the hospital appointment?" he asked.

"Friday, nine a.m. You're coming right?"

"Of course I am," he said. "You couldn't keep me away."

* * *

The appointment had gone well. Leonard was driving them back to Penny's apartment, she was clutching a sonogram picture of their baby. "So it's a boy," Leonard said happily.

"Yes," Penny said. "We're going to have to start thinking of names."

"As long as it's not Sheldon, I really don't care," Leonard said making Penny smile. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"Your last name," he said. "You've been hiding it from me for years. You cover up your drivers licence, you hide your passport with the same security as a state secret, you won't let me see the name on your hospital forms, you insist on all the doctors and nurses call you by your first name so no one says Miss… whatever your name is, your facebook name is just Penny with three smiley faces where the last name should be. Tell me. I need to know, because when we pick a name for our child it has to go with your last name."

She sighed and bit her lip. "How have I known you for five years and you still don't know my last name?"

"Clearly you're good at keeping secrets," Leonard said. "Come on, it can't be worse than Leonard Leakey Hoffsteader."

"Wanna bet?" she said acidly. "Fine. My last name is… Lane."

"Why's that embarrassing?" he said.

"Put it together," she said. "You're the genius after all."

Then it hit him. "Could your parents be that cruel?"

"Well I am christened Penelope," she said.

"Still, Penny Lane?"

"Yeah," she said. "My mother was a Beatles fan. Much to my regret." Leonard chuckled. "Don't laugh!"

"Sorry," he said. "So what baby names do you like?"

"Well…"

"And before you suggest it, I am not having a son that shares his name with one of your exes."

"That narrows it down," she said with a smile. He pulled into his parking space and but didn't turn the engine off. "I have to get to work," he explained.

"Okay," she said. She leaned across and kissed him briefly in parting. "Bye." He watched as she went into the building and then he drove back to the University, a smile on his face. He was having a son. He couldn't remember being happier.

* * *

**Please review if you have a minute. Also any baby name suggestions?**


	6. Chapter 6

Leonard had his hand on Penny's bump, waiting for it. She moved his hand slightly lower. "There," she said. He smiled as he felt the powerful kick against his palm. He kept his hand there until the movements from their baby subsided.

"That's our boy," he said happily. Penny smiled at his enthusiasm.

"No, its just a collection of multiplying cells which means Penny raids through our refrigerator in the middle of every night," Sheldon said without turning his head, still looking at his laptop.

"You know I go through your refrigerator?" Penny asked.

"Do you think I don't hear your footsteps at two a.m.?" Sheldon said. "You're not light of foot anyway, and now you're being an incubator for a foetus, your footfall is heavier than usual."

"I'm not breaking in, I have a key," she said, feeling the need to defend herself. Why, she had no idea because she'd been eating their food for five years now.

"Did you never wonder why my two percent milk has now moved to its own locked Chinese puzzle container in the door of the fridge?" Sheldon said.

"Oh is that what that is?" Penny asked as it dawned on her. "Don't worry Sheldon, I won't touch your milk."

"If only I could believe that," Sheldon said with a tilt of his head. "You don't seem trustworthy around food. I have five years of evidence to back me up."

Penny's mouth hung open for a minute. "I have to get to work," she said.

"Be careful and take care," Leonard said firmly.

"Yeah," she agreed before kissing him briefly. "Bye." Leonard looked at Sheldon.

"Can you be nicer to Penny?" he asked, knowing it was probably futile.

"I've already accepted the screaming infant I'm going to have to live a few feet away from in a few months, how much nicer can I be?"

"You know what? Never mind," Leonard said, walking away. "It doesn't matter."

"Good," Sheldon said. "I've got a phone number for you." He read out a long string of digits from memory.

"What phone number is that?" Leonard asked bewildered.

"It's the management for the building," Sheldon said. "Call about getting the elevator fixed. I am guessing that when Penny starts to look like she's swallowed a beach ball, she won't be up for climbing all those stairs. Or even worse, when the baby comes and she has to manoeuvre a stroller up and down three flights of stairs. You should call to get it fixed. As you broke it in the first place."

"I broke it?"

"Yes," Sheldon said. Leonard shook his head. It wasn't worth arguing with him, and after all he did have a point.

"Sheldon, that's actually thoughtful of you. Thanks."

"No, its not thoughtful. I'm not wasting precious minutes of my day being stuck behind Penny and a baby on the stairwell. There are far better things I could do with my valuable time."

"Oh. This is about you. Of course," Leonard said. He got a pad and a piece of paper. "Give me the number again."

* * *

Penny, Amy and Bernadette were in Penny's apartment, a bottle on wine open.

"God, I want a cocktail. I want to be able to drink, I want caffeine!"

"Three more months then you can have all the alcohol you want," Bernadette said.

"You can have coffee," Amy added. "One cup of coffee a day has negligible effects on the foetus, according to several studies performed over the last decade. Have a cup of coffee."

"I shouldn't," she said quietly. "I don't want to do anything that might harm him."

"What names have you thought of?" Bernadette asked, trying to change the subject.

"I want something normal, Leonard wants something intelligent. He actually suggested Faraday."

"Well Faraday is a very famous man who had incredible…"

"I don't care," Penny said, cutting Amy off. "Isaac and Newton are out too."

"Luke," Bernadette suggested.

"No," Penny said. "Doesn't go with my last name."

"What is your last name?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Lets not go there," Penny said.

"Oh come on," Bernadette said. "It can't be longer than my name. Bernadette Rostenkowski Wolowitz." She smiled at the use of her married name.

"Fine, Lane," Penny said quickly. "And Luke Lane is cruel, I won't put that on a child."

"Luke Hoffstader," Amy suggested with a sly smile.

"I don't know," Penny said. "I like Matthew or Daniel. Got to get around Leonard though. Ow!" She gasped as a very strong kick hit her under the ribs. The movement faded as quickly as it started and she sighed happily. As long as her son was healthy, she didn't much care about anything else.

* * *

**Hope Sheldon was in character here. Thank you for the reviews so far, more coming soon.**


End file.
